


A Gwenvid Bitchmas

by LadybugH8r



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: An angry one, But cussin' and stuff, Christmas is great, David is so oblivious, F/M, Gwen is like a teenager, Kind of a Hallmark movie theme, Like an enchilada, Merry Christmas dudes, Mistletoe, There may be a little kissin', Weekly Updates, Wholesome and spicy, some of that Good Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugH8r/pseuds/LadybugH8r
Summary: It was the night before Bitchmas._____________Gwen does this alot. The constant, rolling thoughts of her "CBFL" she knew were without a doubt, unrequited. He was too oblivious for that sort of thing, right? But that assumption crept up on her every time she snuck a childish glance, whipping herself back in shape when she reminded herself, "I'm an adult. I'm an adult -- I'm. . . In love with David."





	1. Chapter 1

_It was the night before Bitchmas._

_And all through the camp._

_The Mess Hall was littered with holiday stamps._

"This is fucking stupid. It's July, why are we even celebrating Christmas?" A jaded boy almost cried out, whining once more about the strange camp activity of sending Christmas cards home.

"We only have so many months together, Max! We have to cram an entire year into three short months; don't you just love it?" The lanky redhead gazed at the ceiling, dreamily, hands clamped and eyes sparkling. His enthusiasm was anything but vague. "I wish we could spend all year together!

"I'd rather jump off the peir and drown myself," the noirette spat back up at David from his wooden bench between annoyed grunts.

"Oh, lighten up Max." A tan woman appeared from behind the other counciler, Santa hat on her head. Her lighter brown wings that framed her face were visible, along with her darker, more loose and curly bangs.

"Christmas only happens so many times a year and isn't any fuckin' better than this when you get to be an adult; I'm so glad you guys aren't like my real family."

David's eyes scanned what box she held, chuckling awkwardly at her remark.  
"I think celebrating Christmas was a great idea! I just know it'll bring us closer together!"

 _Oh, David_ , Gwen pondered, shaking her head and focusing back down at the box of paper and shiny, green and red ornamental decor. He was oblivious to the fact she didn't want this to be like real family. Her's at least. God, that'd be awful.

"Yeah. And we need to get rid of these weird ass cards." The eldest woman in the room held up a card to her face, scanning with her nearsighted, violet eyes.

"What language is this anyway?" Nikki piped up, pink stare landing on David.

He just shook his head, brows furrowed.

Gwen sighed, thoughts wondering back to her last real Christmas with all her brothers, Mom, and Gram Gram. . .

 ** _God,_**  that food, nothing like Gram's Christmas Casserole. The sights. The evergreen lit up with dysfunctional lights, blinking and flickering off the fake plastic leaves and shapely ornaments. The warm feeling only family could give. She kind of felt like that's what real family was for. To join you during those times. Well, minus the constant bombardment of  _"Where's your husband? When am I getting grandkids?"_

She snapped out of it when David clapped his pale, speckled hands, callused knuckles prominent upon her intensive inspection.

"Alright, who wants to read what they wrote home?" His voice spilled over the crowd of few, Quartermaster clunking in with an oddly stained wool sweater.

"Seriously doubt that's eggnog," Neil pressed, timid voice quaking with curiosity.

His hook, glistened with something other than the creamy liquid which seemed to stain his gray beard. He probably spiked it.

Everybody's hands shot up in response to David's question, exception of Max and Neil.

  
Gwen sat the full box on the floor, sloppy writing in another language plastered on the depiction sticker.

  
David took a seat at the bar, Gwen scooting a few inches closer to him while he smiled at the kids, brows jumping at the enthusiastic group.

  
Turning her head to inspect her CBFL, she caught herself drifting into Christmas daydreams.

Then something completely different.

  
_Dimples? Aww, that's so cute and fits him so wel- No- no...Gwen._  She scolded herself, furrowing her brow at her own thoughts.

 

_Calm it down._

 

 

She felt herself grow warm in the face, brows furrowing in humiliation and anger.

Anger being focused mostly at herself for acting as childish as David himself, and somewhat at the man causing her to act that way by being so damn _cute._

She pretended to turn her face towards the kitchen behind the pair as the peppy counciler listened intuitively, adjusting the hat on her head and rolling down the warm sleeves of her favorite sweater. Jesus, it's cold in here.

"Dear Mom." Max was smiling, he was last to read after all the children read theirs aloud, pretty simplistic and following the same plot.

  
"Suck my dick." The shiny eyes he held open to read went half lidded, crumpling up the paper and throwing it on the dirty floor.

"Max! Language!" David spoke sharply to the too mature for his own good 10-year-old.

  
Gwen wanted this to end, crawl in her bed, curl up in her covers ,and pretend seeing the cutest side of David didn't fucking bother her. But she knew it did. It always happened and she lashed out every time someone said something idiotic to play off her red face as anger. Her screaming being played off as rage.

It wasn't. It was just the lovestruck way she was.

And she knew it.

Sighing, the man ran his lithe, worn fingers through his red locks, nostrils flaring at the contact.

Gwen almost slammed her cooling nog' onto the bar. He looked so manly from the side. It was new and kind of scary, inspecting his rare angry face. 

Kind of hot, but in a werewolf/puppy kind of way. Like in a stupid, passionate romance novel, except now she knew what the author meant by how hot it really was for guys to run their hands through their hair.

 

Her purple orbs darted to and from his profile, face turning red again.

_Why is he so adorable? Why is he so great? Why? Why? Why?_

"Okay, I think it's time for bed." David explained harshly, obviously angered at max for ruining the happy mood.

"Whatever," Max rolled his eyes after smacking at the response. "This is so stupid anyway, camp man."

All the children stood, filing out of the room one by one, until just Nurf, Nikki and Max were remaining.

"Ya know?" Nurf crossed his arms, as if he were a scolding parent, Gwen and David eying him, confused. "I'm getting really sick and tired of you bringing others down and stuff? And how you're ruining the spirit and light, happy mood? So you should be ashamed, Max."

David couldn't help but stand, ready to break up a fight if it were to pop up, and blink, leaving Gwen to just nod a bit, closing her eyes as she took a looong sip of eggnog from her #2 counciler cup, trying to forget about David's looks.

"God, I fucking hate you guys." Max was obviously annoyed, stomping out with a new demeanour of embarrassment instead of slyness.

David jolted with laughter as the pair walked out, eyeing Gwen with an open mouth. 

Walking up to Nikki a few feet away, he held his hands on bent knees, ready to listen.

"So! Nik? What is it, my lil' adventurer wanna inquire?" He asked, ruffling her striking blue hair.

The cute, short camper cracked a crooked smile up at him, sliding stealthily over to eye Gwen.

She winked. Nikki _winked_ at Gwen.

 _She knew_.

Gwen took a large gulp of her eggnog, looking off and on at the pair, wide eyed, as if it meant nothing to her.

It did though. Lots.

 

And it seemed she was holding something behind her back.


	2. A 2-ish day delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter 
> 
> Whoops

I'm really sorry guys, next chapter's going to be delayed due to it being quite long.

So new chapter this Saturday _-ish?_ And plus, I have double chapters planned.

Am I lazy? Am I a slow worker?

We'll find out this weekend.

* * *

 

_**× Ya boy Kalem** _


	3. Mario: Here we goooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a seizure and was recovering last week in the e.r. sorry

There was a stiffening silence in the room for a split second, David's smile turning seemingly uncomfortable.

Nikki's gesture at the older woman caused her to adjust the scratchy, festive wool sweater on her exposed left shoulder. The dark haired lady darted her gaze anywhere-- anywhere but Nik's.

"Close your eyes!" She acknowledged, waving her significantly smaller hand in dismissal of his eyesight.

The dark skinned girl watched intently, brows furrowing as per usual. Nikki snuck another glance and smirked at her, eyes half lidded in progessive thinking. "You too, Gwen!"

It was all happening so fast; the pair was falling victim to the scary little thing making their vision go dark. Nikki being the scary little thing.

 _What if she tells him I like him? Wait..._ She pondered a second, furrowing her brow lightly _. That seems very elementary._

She breathed a sigh of terror as her eyes shot closed and Nikki rushed around the room.

It was a terrifying yet experience for Gwen herself, but David thought nothing of this. What could this adorable shorty do? Bonk him on the head with a stick?

Well... that thought sort of scared him. In a childish tone. But not for the same reason as Gwen's worries, obviously.

_I wonder if I have enough time to get somewhere?_

And with the scurrying of feet and tiny hands, in all deliberate haste Nik took a drawing breath. Again, she sat in front of David, heaving a couple times to recollect herself.

"Open!" She acknowledged raspily, hands free and now, according to Gwen's befallen gaze, extended in an opening, welcoming manner.

"Nikki? Please don't let this be another hide and seek bottle rocket bomb," David questioned, hopping off his knee to balance back on two feet. He then yanked her significantly shorter figure off the ground to hoist her on his side. She kicked around her feet, now giggling in his speckled face.

"You'll find out!" The blue haired child ceased laughing and nodded at Gwen from behind David's broad shoulder, silently repeating the same instructions to her. 

And with that, the pair waltzed around the cabin in search of something that was a bit scarier than it needed to be. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey that's pretty straight bro.
> 
> So I wrote this first chapter for my boyfriend after he read a super farked up and sad one and I finally got an A03 invite. 
> 
> New chapter next week, and criticism is always welcome.
> 
> So long, gay bowsers. 
> 
> (I can be professional when i want to, see Everett. I aint no KID.)


End file.
